staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Października 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 07:35 Polityka przy kawie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:25 Było sobie życie - Trawienie, odc. 15 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986) 09:00 Natura w Jedynce - W cieniu dinozaurów cz. 1 Koniec Świata (World after Dinosaurs. (In the Shadow of the Din...)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 10:00 SOS dla czterech łap - odc. 8; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 10:30 Plebania - odc. 1361; telenowela TVP 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5701 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5701); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:25 Galeria - odc. 110; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Natura w Jedynce - W cieniu dinozaurów cz. 2 Zemsta Ssaków (World after Dinosaurs. (In the Shadow of the Din...)) 47'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2491; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Klan - odc. 2340 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 17 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 20 - Uprowadzenie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:10 Szkółki piłkarskie - tajniki treningu - odc. 7; magazyn sportowy 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5702 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5702); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2492; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2342 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:45 Galeria - odc. 111; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:15 Wieczorynka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 8/20 - Szczekający talerz; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:02 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Pod ścianą (Out of Control) 85'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 22:00 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny 22:40 Świadectwo - odc. 3/3 - txt. str. 777; dokument fabularyzowany 23:45 Londyńczycy II - odc. 10/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 00:40 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny 01:20 Notacje - Izabella Wilczyńska - Szalawska. Studio Iwo Galla; cykl dokumentalny 01:35 Zagadkowa Jedynka 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 39 - Dziewica; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:15 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 40 - Jezus futerkowy; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:50 M jak miłość - odcinek 62; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8.55, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 39 "Wakacje pod Ełkiem" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Wspólnie czyniąc dobro; reportaż 12:25 Kocham to, co lubię - (7); talk-show 13:00 To nas śmieszy! Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (7); program rozrywkowy 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 806 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Świat bez tajemnic - Przepowiednia o końcu świata w 2012 (2012 the final prophecy) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 36 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 938 - JM; serial TVP 17:05 Castle - odc. 37/58 (Castle ep. (He's dead, she's dead)); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 22/71; teleturniej 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 37 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 807 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 939; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 676 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Dzieci Gułagu (Les enfants du Goulag) 52' kraj prod.Francja (2011) 24:00 Na linii strzału - odc. 8 (In Plain Sight s. I ep. 8); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:50 Herosi, s. 3 - odc. 15/25 Wiara i krew (Heroes, s. 3 ep. Trust and Blood); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:45 Biała wizytówka - odc. 4 Spółka Ruberg (odc. 4 Spółka Ruberg); serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986) 02:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Opole 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Prosto z lasu /2012 - Prosto z lasu 16/2012; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 17:15 Ahora espanol - Ahora espanol odc. 18; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Kurier Opolski Flesz 17:33 Pogoda Flesz 17:35 Lapidarium Opolskie - 121016_Lapidarium_opolskie; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Everyday English - 121022_Everyday_English_64; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:20 Nasza Wieś - 121021_Nasza_Wieś; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Kurier Opolski; magazyn 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Wszystko Jasne 19:05 Schlesien Journal - 121023_Schlesien_Journal; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Rozmówki polsko - czeskie 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Kurier Opolski - wydanie wieczorne 22:03 Pogoda 22:06 Wszystko Jasne 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:33 Mózg na dopingu (Bigger, Batter, Faster, More: Brain Doping/Dopage du Cerveau. L’intelligence sur ordonnance?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Christian Schidlowski, Hannah Prinzler; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:55 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:40 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:50 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:00 60 lat razem - odc. 13 - Teleturnieje; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:12 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pogonka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Listy do PRL - u; felieton 03:33 Prawdę mówiąc - Halina Kunicka - odc. 47; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:01 Mózg na dopingu (Bigger, Batter, Faster, More: Brain Doping/Dopage du Cerveau. L’intelligence sur ordonnance?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Christian Schidlowski, Hannah Prinzler; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:02 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:07 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:31 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 50 7:55 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 60 Sezon: 3 8:25 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 8:55 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 37 9:25 I kto tu rządzi Odcinek: 37 10:00 Synowie Odcinek: 7 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 313 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 40 12:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 98 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1570 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 233 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 945 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 471 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 339 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1571 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 227 20:05 Detonator 22:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 12 23:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 13 0:15 Królowie South Beach 2:00 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 981 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1140 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2086 TVN 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2091 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Julia Odcinek: 148 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1651 Sezon: 10 11:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 20 12:40 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 9 13:40 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 108 Sezon: 2 14:40 Detektywi Odcinek: 1012 15:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 972 15:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2092 16:55 Detektywi Odcinek: 1013 17:25 Julia Odcinek: 149 18:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 109 Sezon: 2 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1652 Sezon: 10 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 973 21:30 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 7 23:30 Superwizjer Odcinek: 972 0:05 Zwykły bohater 0:40 Człowiek - cel Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 1:40 Uwaga! 1:55 Arkana magii Odcinek: 728 3:15 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2092 5:00 Uwaga! TVP Polonia 06:35 Dzień jak co dzień - Auto dla Kowalskiego; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 12/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8.55, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Galeria - odc. 96; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 675 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Indonezja - kokos (95); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Sprawiedliwi odc.4/7 - Żegota - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Laskowik & Malicki (18); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 545* Ty kochasz Marylin Monroe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (8); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Galeria - odc. 96; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Indonezja - kokos (95); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Gala piosenki biesiadnej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 675 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Wyspa, odc. 5; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 42 - Więzienna przeszłość - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Sztokholm - Stofffest (96); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Perfect live cz. 2. Kraków listopad '94; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Flesz historii - odc. 101; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Galeria - odc. 96; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 12/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Wyspa, odc. 5; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:29 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 42 - Więzienna przeszłość; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Sztokholm - Stofffest (96); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 675; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Perfect live cz. 2. Kraków listopad '94; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Flesz historii - odc. 101; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Zakończenie dnia